iMake A Bet
by itssophiex
Summary: When Sam pushes Freddie too far, he makes a bet with Griffin that he can make Sam fall in love with him, and then break her heart, but what happens when feelings start getting in the way? Can Freddie still go on with the bet?
1. Sam Pushes It

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fanfiction, and I haven't written fanficiton in god knows how long, I made a whole new account for it, so I'm probably real bad. But I'll get better (: **

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were the complete opposite. They were like salt and pepper, Chalk and Cheese or Jack and his beanstalk. My oh my, the list was endless. They never seemed to get on, the only thing which held the pair on speaking terms was Carly Shay. The Best friend. The peacemaker. She was the roots of the group, the one who always kept everything in order.

"Yo Carly." Sam Puckett grinned as she walked into the Shay's apartment, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of leftover mince from the night before.

"Yes Sam, please eat our cold leftovers." Carly raised her eyebrows at her best friend. Why was she even friend's with Sam? She was such a goof. But I guess that's why Carly loved Sam.

"Thanks." Sam replied, as she stuffed her face with cold mince meat.

"What's with you these days anyway Sam? All you seem to do is eat." Carly walked over to her friend and sat down at the counter opposite.

"I've always been a big eater." Sam looked up at Carly confused.

"You never ate cold meat before?" Carly questioned, as she pointed at the bowl of cold food.

"Maybe I'm hungry." Sam scowled at her best friend, in a tone that only Carly wouldn't get mad at.

Carly just rolled her eyes and laughed a little, as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a candy bar, about to open the packet, but suddenly a pair of hands snatched it from her.

Carly turned to Sam and raised her eyebrows. "Why?!" Carly looked at her friend in pure amazement, at how she can go from eating meat to candy. And also, the fact that she had just stolen her candy bar when there were a whole lot more in the cupboard.

"I didn't want to get up." Sam replied as she bit into the candy bar. "Mmm, heaven. You should really try one of these." Sam told her friend as she was mesmerized by the candy.

Carly just gave her a dumbfounded look and rolled her eyes, then made her way to the television, to watch 'One Tree Hill'

"OOO CARLS, I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Sam yelled as she jumped over onto the couch next to Carly, suddenly remembering why she came over here, other than to eat Carly's food of course.

"And what's that Sam?" Carly sighed and tried to concentrate on the T.V. Knowing that Sam was going to probably start talking about Ham or Friend Chicken.

"Okay, so I was on the iCarly website and Freddork, I don't know if it was accidental or on purpose, but he posted a video of himself singing on the shower." Sam told Carly, as she tried to contain her laughter.

Carly's head immediately whipped around to look at Sam closely. "Serious?!" She explained staring at her best friend, eyebrows raised.

"Yep, I'm being as serious as Freddie is when he's trying to fix his camera after I break it." Sam laughed, as she remembers all the time's she has broken Freddie's camera equipment, 'accidently'.

Carly immediately ran over to the computer and went onto the iCarly website, and there, she saw the video of Freddie in the shower, although you couldn't see anything but Freddie's head, he was singing happily to himself. Carly turned round to her best friend with a serious look on her face.

"Sam." Carly said in a glum tone as she stared at her friend.

"Yes Carlottaaaaa?" Sam said in a sing song voice as she picked at her finger nails.

"You posted that video of Freddie didn't you?" She asked Sam, with still no tone in her voice.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Freddie walked in looking veeerrrryyy angry. His glare immediately falls onto Sam, as she sits on the counter top pretending she did nothing wrong.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOU EVIL LITTLE GIRL!!!" Freddie growled, as he glared at Sam with daggers.

"Fredward Benson, you should not use that tone with people, you know what your mother says." Sam replied as she laughed silently.

"UGH!" He yelled out, so angry that even Carly couldn't calm him down. And Freddie loved Carly, he would do anything she said.

"Freddie C'mon, it was just a little joke." Carly tried to reason with Freddie, as she saw his face getting redder with anger.

"JUST A JOKE?!!" Freddie yelled out as he stared at the laughing blonde in front of him. "SHE POSTED ME IN THE SHOWER, ON THE INTERNET!!" Freddie yelled even louder.

"Seriously Dude, Chill. You can delete it." Sam replied, rolling her eyes at Freddie Over-Reacting.

"That's not the point Sam! You're always doing things to me! It's not fair anymore!" Freddie groaned, trying to calm himself down.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some fried chicken." Sam rolled her eyes and flapped her hand at Freddie as she got up and was about to walk out of the room.

"No Sam. We are going to talk about this! You pushed it too far this time!" Freddie exclaimed as he stepped in front of the door so she couldn't get past.

"I thought I pushed it too Far when I told the whole world you had never been kissed?" Sam laughed. "Can I push it further than that? I didn't think so." She added. "Now Move." She told him sternly.

"No." He said simply and smirked.

"Freddork, You do know that I could probably kill you with the contents in my bag?" She told him, raising her eyebrows.

Freddie suddenly looked scared, as he quickly moved out the way of the venomous girl stood before him.

"Thank you." She smirked and left the apartment to get her fried chicken.

"I am sooo going to get her back for this." Freddie groaned as he plonked himself down on the couch. He expected to have Carly reply to him, but as he looked to the side, Carly was sat at the computer laughing at the Video of Freddie in the shower. "CARLY!" He yelled, as she quickly snapped her head to look at him.

"Sorry. Was just watching it before I delete it." She lied, and grinned at him.

"Get off of that!" He exclaimed and waltzed over to the brunette, and deleted the video, before anyone else could see it.

"I wonder if Sam will bring me back any fried Chicken." Carly said out-loud.

"If you ask her, she will get it and then eat it on the way back here, get money off of you and you'll never get that chicken." Freddie grumbled, as he put his chin in his hands.

"She did that to you didn't she?" Carly asked, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Yes." He growled, at the thought of Sam Puckett. "Help me think of something to get her back for everything?" Freddie asked Carly, which was probably the worst thing to do, Carly was Sam's best friend, she wouldn't help plot against Sam.

"Freddie! No Way!" Carly exclaimed and stared at him in disbelief.

"I know! I can get some lemon juice and squirt it in her soup." Freddie said to himself, thinking it was the most amazing plan ever.

"Freddie. You're a fool. Don't mess with Sam, because you know, she'll get you back even worse." Carly told him seriously.

Freddie mumbles something to himself and then finally agreed to let it go. Sam Puckett was not somebody to mess with, Freddie always thought she was somehow related to the devil, she always had an evil glint in her eye. And plus, she knew how to box. She could seriously injure him. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he was plotting against her.

about 20 minutes later, Sam returned with Two boxes of Fried Chicken, one already half finished. She was such a pig sometimes.

"OOOO!" Carly grinned as she saw Sam holding two boxes of Chicken. "You brought some for us?" She asked, grinning like a five year old.

"No, I brought some for you. Not Him." Sam Smirked at Freddie.

"C'mon!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Okay, you can have some.." Sam started as she smirked. "If you lick the toilet seat." She finished, with that evil glint in her eye.

"No thanks, I'll eat Spencer's Candy instead." Freddie grinned and made his way toward the cupboard.

"Woahhhh! Don't touch the Candy! You can have the chicken, but don't touch my Candy!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to him and shoved the full bucket of Chicken in his hands.

"Sam, you do realize that's not your Candy?" Carly asked her best friend, just out of curiosity if she knew.

"Go Away Carly. Ma Ma Like's it." Sam grinned like a child on christmas.

"Thank you Sam." Freddie smirked as he ate away at her chicken.

The night went on as usual, Sam and Freddie bickering over the slightest little thing, Carly breaking it up. Watching movies, Planning iCarly shows and having popcorn fights.

**ARGHH! I'm so sorry its bad, I just had the urge to write an iCarly story, so I just randomly came up with something mind-numbingly boring. Sorry ;P**


	2. Revenge

**Hellooo People, i'm really starting to like writing again on here, so i think i'm gunna be updating quite frequently haha ;D yeah and for you people who wanted me to make the bet already, you shall like this episode, :)) please can you also tell me what i can improve on, i know im not very good at description and stuff, but i really wanna improve :))))))**

iBet - Chapter two - iPlot Revenge

Freddie's P.O.V!

I walked through the halls at school, grumbling to myself as I tried ignoring people laughing at me. Of course, most of the people at school watched iCarly and they all saw the stupid Video Sam uploaded! The She Devil!

"Yo Benson, nice singing skills!" A guy in the grade above me walked past with his friends, all snickering at me.

I wasn't going to bite back. I was Fredward Benson, NOT Samantha Puckett. I wasn't going to let this get to me, I would keep my cool. I would not let Sam win this. I wasn't going to let her get to me like she always did.

I reached my locker, pulling my locker door open and throwing my books in there angrily, as a group of girls walked past giggling and pointing at me.

"Hey Freddo, what's up?" Griffin, Carly's boyfriend asked, walking over to me.

Although me and Griffin never had gotten on very well to start with, after him and Carly got back together 4 months ago, we had grown closer, and hung out quite alot. But I still had the sudden urge to punch him every now and then because of the fact that he was dating Carly.

"Nothing." I mumbled, slamming my locker shut and stared at him.

"Your mom wanted to give you another tick bath?" He gave me a sympathetic look.

"No!" I looked at him crazily. "How do you even know about them?!" I raised my voice a little, as Sam and Carly came over.

"Carly told me." Griffin said simply, as he wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulder.

"What'd I tell you?" Carly looked up at Griffin confused.

"Whattup Dork?" Sam asked, kicking me in the back of the leg. She had done it lighter than usual, but still the pain did shoot up my leg, but I didn't let it show.

I rubbed the back of my leg slightly and glared at Sam, as she smirked her usual Smirk. I then looked back to Carly and Griffin, Carly was now glaring at Sam, and Griffin was texting someone.

"Stop giving me the look Carly." Sam said to Carly, slight frustration in her voice.

"Not until you do it!" Carly said back to her best friend, and quickly glanced at me.

"What's going on?" I looked at them both suspiciously, I knew it was something to do with me.

I watched them, as Sam rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, as Carly continued to glare at her.

"Fineeeee!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for effect. "Freddie.. I-" Sam started but got cut off, a huge grin appeared across her face.

"Guys! We've got fishsticks for lunch!" Griffin interrupted, happily.

"Shush you." Carly glared up at her boyfriend, and in return, he gave her a scared look.

"What were you saying Sam?" I turned and smirked at Sam, knowing already that Carly is making her apologize. I loved watching Sam squirm when she was forced into something that kills her pride.

She rolled her eyes, and stared at her fingernails, picking at them a little. "I'm Sorry." She mumbled so quietly that I Only just heard, and I was stood next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I smirked and put my ear close to her face.

"Well you should have been listening then, because I aint saying it again!" She spat out, and pinched my ear a little, causing me to back off.

"Happy now Carly?" Sam turned to Carly and glared at her.

"Just." Carly grinned, as the bell rung. "C'mon Sam, we've got Math." Carly suddenly pulled Sam in the direction of her Math Class, as Sam squirmed in Carly's grip.

"Hey Freddie, walk with me." Griffin told me, as I gave him a confused look.

"What, your incapable of walking to English on your own?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I just wanna have a chat." He smirked, as he lead me down the corridor.

"What about?" I asked him carefully, watching his facial expressions.

"You wanna get Sam back, right?" He suddenly stopped walking and looked at me carefully.

"Uhh.. yeah, I guess." I replied, slightly confused at the situation.

"Well, I have a little plan on how you could do that." Griffin told me and smirked evilly.

"Why would you wanna do anything that could mess up you and Carly?" I asked him confused, knowing if Carly ever found out that Griffin helped me mess with Sam, she would hurt him.

"I don't need to worry about that, because Carly would never know."

"Okay, well what is it your thinking of?" I asked. I was pretty sure that Griffin would come out with something completely stupid, like pee in her cheerios.

"Push her down a flight of stairs!" Griffin said. I swore he must have been joking, but the look on his face told me he wasn't.

"You're joking, right?" I asked carefully, really hoping that Carly's boyfriend was not a psychopath. Oh what the hell, It would be great if he was, then I could have Carly to myself!

"Yeah I'm Joking." He told me, in a more serious tone than before, which to be honest I didn't think was possible. "Real thing I thought you should do was, break Sam's heart." He smirked, as I thought it through in my head.

break Sam's heart? Sam doesn't have a heart! And if she did, it would be cold and wouldn't be worth breaking, she doesn't have feelings, she wouldn't feel a thing. Stupidest Idea I had ever heard!

"No." I told Griffin simply and made my way to my next class.

"I knew you'd be too chicken." Griffin mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear and understand. I quickly turned on my heels and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not chicken." I said quietly.

"Yes you are." He smirked at me. He was doing it on purpose.

"I'm not!" My voice raised slightly as he stared at him.

"Then prove it to me, make Sam fall in love with you and then break her heart." Griffin smirked at me, as I glared at him trying to over power him.

"Sam doesn't have a heart, it wouldn't be worth it. I don't even think I've seen her cry."

"So What? Just do it man! Pay her back for all those times she's hurt you." The boy made a fair point. Sam had so so many times caused me both physical and emotional pain throughout the past years I've known her.

"I still don't know."

"I bet you."He said smirking, knowing I found out oh so very hard to resist a bet. This is because of the many year's of bets with Sam, that made me like this. "C'mon, It will be fun. Messing with her you know." He smirked, at me, as my mind was coming around to the idea.

What harm could I do to her? It's not like she didn't deserve it after everything she has done to me anyway. It would just be a simple payback, no harm done.

"Okay." I told griffin hesitantly.

"Good." He smirked.

"So, if this is a bet what are the winnings and chizz?" I asked Griffin.

"Okay.." He thought for a few seconds. "If you can get Sam to fall in love with you, I will go on iCarly and eat one of Carly's brothers old socks."

"And if I can't?"

"If you can't, then you have to.. do the same thing." He told me, obviously not being able to think of anything else.

I nodded my head slowly. "We never speak of this until the day comes, okay?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Of course." He agreed and made his way to class.

I walked off to my own class, not knowing that I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	3. Making Plans

Freddie knew that he was going to have to take this slowly, make it go perfectly. It wouldn't take a simple date and Sam would fall head over heels for him and see him in a whole new light, it would take time. It would be hard to make the 'wild beast' fall in love. He knew that better than anybody, after knowing her for 10 years, he was one of the few people accept for Carly who knew her best.

Sam Puckett was not one to fall in love with just anybody, she had never been in love, she had had a couple boyfriend's in her 16 year's of life, but they never lasted long and were never good enough to keep her interested and Freddie knew that he was going to have to be smart.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game in trying to mess with Sam, every time he had tried to mess with the blonde headed demon, she would always end up getting him back for her getting him back, so at all costs he could never let her find out, it would be a secret him and Griffin would take to their graves.

Freddie didn't know exactly why Griffin wanted to mess with Sam, maybe she'd made fun of him in front of his friends or beat him up a time ago, but he just thought to shrug it off. After all, Sam had done so much to him the past 10 year's, he deserved to get even.

* * *

Freddie sat in his physics class, in his opinion half the stuff that the teacher taught him was useless, because he already knew everything that he would ever need to know about physics. Freddie was very smart, he was probably one of the top in his class. So he just sat at his desk, his head leaning on his hand as he tried to keep himself occupied, he had another 50 minutes of this class, and Sam wasn't there. She usually sat a few rows in front of him due to the fact she disrupted the class if she sat next to Freddie, but today she wasn't there. He didn't take much notice of it, she usually skipped Physics, she found it mind numbingly boring. Like every other person in the class.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the blonde walked in, her converse dragging across the floor as she made her way toward her seat a few rows in front of Freddie. She always got moved to the front, because she was disturbing her friends.

"Samantha, you finally decided to join us I see." Our teacher, Mr Fitz glared at Sam as she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Yeah, I forgot about Class." She lied and fell in her seat. Trying to Ignore the annoying teacher.

"You forgot?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I said." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Freddie rolled his eyes, Sam could be so oblivious sometimes, if she made up a good lie as to why she wasn't in class, she would not get the detention she was about to get and that attitude she had toward all her teachers would have gotten out of hundreds of detentions over her years.

"Well I'm sorry Samantha but that's a-" Mr Fitz started, but was cut off.

"Wait, she was talking to Principal Franklin about something with me, she just got held back later than me." Freddie said, with a smirk. This was what was going to start the whole 'bet' thing with Griffin. If he was nice to Sam for a week or so, that may start them bonding in a friendship.

"You-whaaaaa?" Sam snapped her head behind to Freddie and gave him the most confused look, as he smirked.

"Ah I see, well Samantha for now, you are off the hook, just try and not be late to my class anymore." He replied, with a small groan, as he went back to teaching his class.

As Freddie gazed off into space again, as Mr Fitz returned to his class, he found himself staring at the back of the blonde's head. Her curl's falling down her back, neatly for once. She used to have them in a frizzy mess, but she had started to make them neat and tidy. He Liked them like this. He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he slowly looked up as Mr Fitz was writing something on the board and pulled his phone out, reading a text from Sam.

_'Yo, what was up with that dude?' _

Freddie smirked again, as he quickly text her back.

_'thought you could use some help. a thank you would be nice puckett.' _

He watched as Sam shook her head, her Curls moved around slightly, as he watched her turn around, not expecting to meet his brown eyes. She gave him a quick smile, before turning back around just as quickly.

Although Sam and Freddie weren't exactly the typical 'friends' they were friends. They didn't act like Carly and Freddie did, they had their own special, friendship. And they liked it that way, although sometimes it obviously got too much.

The Class soon came to an end, well more like dragged on and felt like hours, but It finally finished, and Freddie rushed out of the class, waiting for Sam to slump out. And of course, she finally did, her converse dragging across the floor as usual. _Was she really that lazy to not pick her feet up as she walked?_

"Yo Fredlumps, do you know where Carly is? I gotta talk to her." Sam asked as she stood next to Freddie, leaning against the wall.

"She had Biology last class, we can go meet her?" He asked, shrugging.

"Nah, I'll just meet her at lunch, Mama's hungry." She grinned and pulled herself away from the wall, making her way to the cafeteria, with Freddie following.

About ten minutes Later, Sam and Freddie were sat at their lunch table. Sam eating French fries like she hadn't eaten in days, and Freddie sat trying to enjoy his own fries, but had sam munching in his ear.

"Would you please eat a little quieter Sam?" He turned to her and glared.

"Would you please stop being such a Nub Freddison?" She replied, glaring back at him.

"Your unbelievable." He rolled his eyes and ate another fry when Carly walked over grinning.

"Hey Guys" She grinned happily, taking a seat next to Sam.

"Whaddup Carlotta?" Sam asked, as she shoved more food in her mouth.

"Woah Sam, you're hungry." Carly laughed at her best friend.

"At least she's not making animal noises while she's eating now." Freddie mumbled, but loud enough for the girl's to hear.

Sam replied, by flicking him in the head. "Shh."

"Oww!" Freddie exclaimed, as Griffin walked over, taking a seat next to Freddie.

"So Freddie, how's it going?" Griffin whispered when Carly and Sam were in deep conversation about something.

"Alright." Freddie shrugged. "I can't seem to stop arguing with her though."

"Well you better try harder because I wanna make this bet more interesting." Griffin smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Freddie's eyes went wide, as he eyed Griffin carefully.

"200 bucks." Griffin smirked.

"You're kidding right?" Freddie almost chocked on his words, as the two girls turned and looked at him.

"Aw, something to scary for fredlumps?" Sam asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up Sam." Freddie rolled his eyes, and turned back to Griffin, but got a slap round the back of the head from Sam.

"So, you in?" Griffin smirked.

"Fine." Freddie shook his head, agreeing.


	4. Sam is Not a Morning Person

I watched the small blonde in front of the camera, she was laughing at what Carly had said, her blonde curls flying everywhere. I smiled at her, although she didn't notice, she was definitely the prettier of the two. Yeah I can't believe I just said that either, I had always loved Carly in our younger year's, I never even thought of the blonde who had always inflicted pain on me when I was younger. But as we all grew up, Sam grew up too, she got a body on her now, Carly still has the figure of a nine year old girl and was very prude now, whenever something 'dirty' was brought up by usually Sam, she would pull a face and saw 'ew' where as Sam would laugh and not think nothing of it.

The bet was still going on between Griffin and I, it had been just over a week since we made the bet, and I seemed to be getting no where what-so-ever. Everytime I tried to have a normal conversation with Sam she would ignore me, or insult me, but the weird thing was that was only when we were with Carly, when we were alone, she would talk to me like a normal human being. It was almost like with Carly there, she felt like the third wheel to us.

I walked into Carly's apartment without knocking, like I usually did, it was 9:30am and a Saturday. My Mom didn't like me sleeping in on the weekends, she thought it was dangerous to my health and I knew that Spencer would wake Carly up early by making too much noise and when Carly was awake, she would just get up.

As I walked in, I saw Spencer in the kitchen, Carly sat infront of the computer and Sam was sprawled across the couch, sleeping.

"Hey Kiddo!" Spencer grinned as he saw Freddie.

"Whats up Spence?" I smiled and walked over to the kitchen, being careful not to wake up Sam when I walked by. I sat down next to Carly and watched as Spencer was mixing something up in a bowl. It looked kinda green.

"Just making Brownies." He grinned up at Freddie and went back to mixing his green mixture.

"Are they meant to be green?" I turned to Carly, confused.

"No." She said quickly and shook her head, not wanting to get into what Spencer had put in the mixture.

I lightly chuckled, shaking my head and then turned to see what Carly was doing on the computer. She was on splashface looking at some random video of a goat and a turtle. I chose to ignore it, and turned round on the stool so I was looking at Sam. She looked so delicate while she slept, she was facing the back of the couch, her arms curled up by her face and her legs were almost curled up into her body. I smiled, if only she could be like that all the time.

"Carly! My Brownies don't taste so good!" Spencer suddenly exclaimed holding a spoonful of the green mixture.

"Well you put old butter and eggs in them, you haven't even cooked them yet, what do you expect?" Carly yelled at him, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Brownie mix is actually good to eat before cooked!" Spencer objected, glaring at his younger sister.

"Not when you put green goo that you found in the parking lot in it." Carly told him flatly, and crossed off of splashface, she then made her way over to Spencer and grabbed the bowl from him. "Do NOT eat this!" She told him sharply and put it in the sink.

I chuckled, Spencer was supposed to be the 'adult' in this household, but Carly seemed way more mature than he did half the time, although, when something was really wrong, he would go all 'over-protective big brother' on her.

"You're not my mom!" I heard Spencer yell and then heard a smack, I laughed and turned back at the arguing siblings. Spencer was rubbing the back of his head and Carly was smirking.

"Stop being a child!" Carly exclaimed and walked back to the computer, taking her seat next to mine.

Spencer didn't reply, just huffed and walked into his room.

"Soooo, I was talking to Griffin.." Carly started and pursed her lips. I suddenly didn't feel so good, if Carly knew about our little bet she'd tell Sam and even though I hadn't exactly done much with it, Sam would hurt me bad, just because I agreed to it. But why Would griffin tell Sam's bestfriend about the bet? The boy wasn't THAT stupid.

"Oh?" I tried to act normal, as I stared across at the wall.

"Yeah, he said you two are all 'buddy buddy' now." She explained as I let out a breath of air.

"We talk.. we're not like best buds though.." I told her, not taking my eyes off of the wall. Carly didn't say anything for a couple minutes which kinda scared me, was she just trying to break the news to me that Griffin told her?

"DOES HE TALK ABOUT ME?" She suddenly burst out with, which made me jump a little. I turned and looked at the brunette in an odd way, she was such a girl.

"Uhh, sometimes?" I replied, but more like a question as I scrunched my eyebrows together.

Carly was about to reply when we heard a loud grumble coming from the couch. We both turned and saw Sam kicking her legs around and mumbling words loudly, although they were not understandable.

"What's she saying?" I asked Carly confused, but not taking my eyes off of the slowly awakening blonde on the couch.

"I don't even know." Carly laughed and walked around to the fridge.

I laughed slightly and put my attention back on the blonde, she had stopped kicking her legs but was grumbling and stretching, almost like she was going to fall off the couch. I tried to ignore her grumbling, and it soon came to an end as the blonde's blue eyes flickered open tiredly.

"Morning." I grinned as I saw Sam look at me, she just glared. Like she really didn't want me here.

"Sam's not a morning person Freddo." Spencer told me as he walked out of his room and was stood behind the couch, smirking down at Sam.

"Make me breakfast Fredward!" She yelled at me, her voice sounding scratchy.

"Make your own breakfast." I glared at her, and turned around to the computer. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I turned around and saw Sam smirking, while glaring at me and the remote control on the floor below me. "OWWW!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Make. Me. Breakfast!" She said slowly, but it sounded like she was about to kill me. So I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and chucked it across the room onto the couch, only to find a second later it landed in my face. "THATS NOT FOOD! THATS CRAP!" She yelled and got up, I suddenly got slightly scared, although I was now bigger than Sam by about Four Inches, she was still stronger than me and she had that evil glint in her eye.

"Sam, Calm down, I'll make you bacon." Carly finally spoke up as she saw Sam was getting angry. Spencer was right, Sam was not a morning person.

Sam still stood by the couch, glares across at me angrily, as I debate on running or staying still. She then rolls her eyes, breaking the staring between us and walks over to Carly. I watch her carefully incase she pounces unexpectedly.

"You're lucky I'm tired Benson." She glared at sat down at the table.

I sighed and took a sit at the other end of the table, it was still dangerous, but yet I was fairly sure Sam didn't have the energy to hurt me.

"What was with all the yelling anyway?" Sam asked, as she grabbed some bread from the middle of the table and bit into it.

"Ah, Carly was wondering if Griffin talk's about her." I chuckled, I expected Sam to laugh too, and say something witty about Carly and Griffin, but instead she glared at me. "Stop glaring, it's scaring me." I admitted, with a small smirk.

"It's supposed too." She said quickly, and turned her attention to Carly.

"I don't even know why you're with him anyway, he's a Jerk, we all know he hooked up with that blonde chick in our math class." Sam replied, rolling her eyes.

"He did not Sam! She just made that up!" Carly exclaimed, and went back to cooking bacon.

"Yeah, if you say so." Sam rolled her eyes and looked at me dead in the eye. "What are you doing here Benson?" She snapped at me.

"I'm allowed to be here Sam." I groaned and tried not to look at her. I didn't even know where I was gonna start with this whole bet, it was way to difficult. Maybe I should just stop the whole thing, it was a dangerous game to play.

"Oh, I figured your mommy wouldn't let you leave the house until at least 10 incase hobo's attack you." She said bluntly. And that's what had me hooked on the bet again, all the little insults she threw at me were getting annoying now, I never used to handle them well anyway, but it was getting ridiculous how she never got tired of it or not even once ra out of things to insult me with.

"You're so immature Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a Dork." She snapped.

"Guys, you're both giving me a headache!" Carly exclaimed as she put a plate of bacon down on the table.

"Sorry." We both mumbled, but I knew we'd start snapping at eachother again soon.

* * *

"DUDE! Guess what?" I heard Sam's voice and then I saw her running toward my locker. Her blonde Curls jumping up and down.

"What's up?" I shut my locker and leant against it.

"My Mom's new boyfriend is like the manager's, brothers, uncle-in-law, of this real hot band!" She said excitedly. And started jumping up and down.

"Uh, what band?" I raised my eyebrows, at the fact she had left out the most important piece of information.

"Uhh, Boys like.. boys or something." She shrugged. "He said he can get them to play on iCarly next week!" She added excitedly. She didn't even know the band, but she was excited because it was music. Sam really did love music.

"Boys Like Girls?" I asked, correcting her mistake.

"YES!" She said excitedly. "Isn't it awesome?" She exclaimed and punched me lightly in the stomach.

"Uh, I guess?" I said smiling slightly. She glared at me. She was obviously proud of herself, she had never done much helping for iCarly, so by finding a famous band to play on the show really excited her and made her feel proud. "It's great Sam." I smiled honestly as she grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Where's Carly? I gotta tell her the news!" She asked me, as I shrugged. Wow, she had told me first? Weird. She always went to Carly first, even if it was a phone call, she would always tell Carly first.

"Ah, I'll call her." She shrugged and pulled out her phone.

I watched as she talked enthusiastically to her best friend, even though Sam wasn't exactly 'girly', she still had those girly squeals which killed my eardrums every-time I was near.

**Yeah, i really had no idea what to write for this chapter, I have major writers block on this story, so basically this was just a filler, I'm going to try and plan this story out so I can get the chapters done quicker and have more ideas :)**

**anyway, So I'm going away Monday and won't be back until Saturday so I won't be updating for awhile:) I'm going on holiday! My mum booked it like a week ago, she's organised right? ;D yeee, and I havent even packed yet. I'm even more organsied, considering I'm leaving tomorrow to babysit my cousins and I have to take everything with me. fun night for me -_- haha! **

**please review? i love waking up and reading all your reviews, makes me happy :) well only the nice ones make me happy :D OH! + follow my twitter+tumblr! links are on my profile :) **

**sophieee, xx**


	5. Tutor

The whole iCarly studio was crazy. Lights were flashing around everywhere, music was blaring and all of our friends were dancing around while I tried to capture every single moment of this with my camera.

I laughed as I saw Sam and Carly dancing around like crazies as the music from the band played loudly. All of our friends from school were there, half of them Sam hated, but we wanted this iCarly to be like a mini concert and it turned out to be fun.

"Well that's all the time we have left for this iCarly!" Carly announced as the band Sam had arranged finally stopped their last song. She had gotten the band 'Boys Like Girls' because they were somehow related to her mom's current boyfriend, and because of that we had one of the largest audiences we've ever gotten.

"Bye Kiddies!" Sam yelled into the camera with a huge grin on her face.

"Remember, eat your vegetables!"

"And Dance on top of a moving vehicle!"

"BYEEEEEE!" They both screamed as I cut the camera off and the whole room cheered.

"Well done guys!" I grinned and put my camera down.

"Hey thanks for-" One of the band members were about to say something, when Sam glared.

"Bye!" She yelled at them and they walked out pouting.

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V

It was Monday and we were sat in History class, our teacher was talking about Henry the Eighth, I already knew all I needed to about him and his six wives. But what caught my attention was when she started to pass out letter's about a class trip to England next month.

"Dude, you going?" I heard Sam ask Carly. Sam was sat on the right of me and Carly on the left, so she leaned over me to whisper to her.

"I dunno. Probably." Carly grinned and looked at the letter.

"What about you frednub?" Sam turned to me and asked.

"Uhh, I dunno, my Mom might not let me." I shrugged and looked over the letter that was just placed in front of me. It said we would be visiting London and other towns surrounding for Two whole weeks next month and would be visiting all the famous land marks, then when we were back would write a report on the history of the city. It also said you had to have a pass our history test next week to be able to go. Easy as Pie.

"Great! I gotta pass the damn test next week." Sam groaned. It's not that Sam wasn't smart, she could do the work if only she paid more attention and tried harder.

"You can do it Sam." Carly smiled at her best friend.

"Of course she can." I said sarcastically. "She got an F on the last one, she needs a D at the least to pass!" I added looking at Carly like a crazy woman.

"Freddie." Carly glared at me.

The bell rang and we all jumped up from our seats and walked out of the classroom. It was the end of the day so we all made out way to our lockers and then would go back to Carly's.

* * *

Sam, Carly and I were all sat on the Shay's couch watching some crappy show on the TV when Spencer walked in with groceries.

"Hey Kiddo's." Spencer grinned happily. "What goes on?" He asked walking into the kitchen to set the groceries down.

"Hey Spence, do you think I can go on this trip to England next month?" Carly jumped up from the couch and smiled like an angel at her elder brother.

"Uhh, I don't know Carl's, how much is it?" He asked, putting the milk into the refrigerator.

"200 dollars. It's going to be such a great experience Spence!" Carly pleaded with her brother. "AND I have gotten A's all this semester, I deserve a treat." She added with a grin.

"I don't know Carly, It's far away.." Spencer debated in his head.

"Hey Spence if you're worried about Carl's going then how about you be one of the parents who tag along? Miss Webb said they needed some volunteers?" Sam suggested grinning. Having Spencer there would be a whole lot better than some freaky, boring parent.

"Please Spence?" Carly looked up at her brother, pulling a face.

"Okay, I'll call the school up tomorrow.. I know you deserve it." Spencer smiled and turned back to the food bag's.

"YAY!" Carly grinned excitedly and jumped back on the couch next to Me.

"Now all we need to do is make sure I Pass this test." Sam groaned as she grabbed the TV remote and put a history channel on.

"Wow, I've never seen you put so much effort into an exam before." I laughed at Sam as she stared at the TV.

"I REALLLLLYY wanna go on this trip." She said, not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Well, Maybe you should start by watching a programme about Henry the eighth, NOT Queen Elisabeth." I told her, trying to hold in my laughter.

"ughhh." Sam groaned and fell back on the couch. "No matter how much TV I watch about them I'm still gonna fail!" She added. I could tell she really wanted to go on this trip, and if me and Carly went without her she'd feel so left out and unhappy.

"Hey.." I started, I knew I'd regret what was about to come out of my mouth, but if I helped Sam, maybe we'd start becoming friends and this bet would start kicking into place. "Maybe I could help you study?" I asked as I stared at the blonde.

"Like tutor me?" Her eyes snapped open as she stared at me like an idiot. "Why would YOU do that for me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me confused.

"Yeah, if you really wanna go on this trip I'll help." I smiled at her, I swear I saw a small blush escape onto her cheeks, but It quickly disappeared.

"That's a great idea!" Carly grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, Alright.." Sam smiled slightly. "thanks Freddork." She added, and I saw a glint of happiness in her blue eyes.

* * *

I watched as the blonde stared down at her history book, trying to read through the information she needed for the exam. She looked so intrigued by it, she had the cutest expression when she was concentrating. Her mouth would twitch from side to side and she'd bite down on her lip every now and then, her eyes examining the pages carefully. I don't think i'd ever seen Sam study so hard, she was always such a slacker, but she wanted this and when she wanted something, she got it.

It was times like these when I thought that this bet with Griffin was a bad idea, but then as I looked back on the years of tormenting and pranks I realized the bet was a good idea. She needed a taste of her own medicine and this was a very good way of giving her it.

"So, why didn't the British just shoot the bastard?" Sam looked up from the book and gave me a confused look.

"Because he's the king, and he didn't do anything to deserve to be shot." I explained to the blonde sat on my bed in front of me.

"Dude. He chopped Two of his wives heads off because they couldn't go him a son." Sam glared at me and tore the picture of Henry the eighth out of the text book and chopped it up into pieces.

"Sam." I tried not to laugh as she started stabbing the pieces of torn up paper with a pen.

"Seriously Freddo, if I run into him when we're in England I'm gonna chop HIS head off!" She exclaimed with an evil grin.

"Sam.." I started and held in my laughter the best I could. "He's dead." I finished as a small snicker escaped my lips.

"Oh." Sam said quickly and blushed a little. "I knew that." She said quickly and went back to reading the book.

I shook my head and smiled as I continued to watch the blonde read the book..

"Dude. Stop staring at me." Sam said a few minutes after, I quickly tore my eyes away from her. How did she know that? She hadn't even look up.

"Sorry." I mumbled and got my book out. "Hey, how about I test you?" I asked and smiled as she laid down on her front, resting her chin in her hands.

"Go for it." She grinned.

"Okay.. what year did he become king?" I asked.

The blonde bit down on her lip and her eyes looked as though they were scanning her brain. "1509!" She grinned.

"Correct." I smiled, she was getting there. "Okay, what were his Six wives called?"

"Catherine of Aragon.. Anne Boleyn.. Jane Seymour.. Anne of Cleves, uhm.. Catherine Howard and CATHERINE PARR!" She said, and yelled the last one excitedly.

I chuckled as she start moving her hands around happily. We carried on for about an hour, she had actually learnt alot and the answers were sticking in her mind too. I was actually quite proud of her.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating AND i'm sorry this story isn't going anywhere yet.. BUTT it's starting to go somewhere now. I didn't really have any ideas for the story for awhile, but I have one now :) And it's gonna start getting interesting.. hopefully anyway, as long as I don't get bored and start writing crap... **


	6. Even Sam get's Scared

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait! oh, and i made a mistake last chapter.. it would cost alot more than 200 dollars to go to England. I'm not too sure how much it would cost, maybe 600? Anyway, thanks too smileyBAM03 for pointing that out. **

Sam sat in her seat, fiddling with her pencil and tapping her feet on the floor. She had to have passed that test. She needed too. She really wanted to go on that trip! She waited impatiently as the teacher passed out the test papers they had taken the day before. She watched as Freddie got his, a grin plastered across his face and he high fived Gibby and then Carly got hers, she smiled widely and then the teacher got to Sam. She held in her breath, waiting for the paper to fall on her desk. But It didn't.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the teacher who was smiling down at her. "What?" Sam asked.

"I'm very impressed Samantha. You got a C+, best you've gotten all year!" Miss Webb smiled down at the usual trouble maker of her class.

Sam's eyes went wide as she looked up at her teacher shocked. "What? YESS!" Sam grinned excitedly and jumped up from her seat. "ooohh yeaaah, i'm going to london!" She said excitedly while jumping around.

"Alright Samantha, sit down." Miss Webb chuckled at Sam's behavior and carried on passing out test papers.

"Wow Sam, I'm proud." Carly smiled across at her best friend.

"I knew you could do it." Freddie said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys." She grinned at her two friends.

"This trip is going to be so Awesome! Spencer talked to Miss Webb yesterday and he's going to be a volunteer!" Carly said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to see some real amazing things! I've always wanted to see the Dungeons!" Freddie exclaimed just as excited.

"Maybe we can kidnap prince harry!" Sam yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, that's not such a good idea." Carly laughed at her best friend.

* * *

Sam stood by her locker waiting for Carly and Freddie so they could walk to Carly's after school. She was still excited about the trip in two weeks and she still couldn't believe she had passed that test. Well, she knew she had Freddie to thank for that, he had helped her alot that past week to prepare for the test. It was almost like he wanted her there.

"Hey!" Sam was pulled from her thoughts by Freddie's voice.

"Oh hey Fredlumps." Sam shook her head and shut her locker door.

There was a small silence between the pair, until Freddie broke it. "So, congrats on the test, you did well Princess Puckett." He chuckled, brining up an old nickname from the previous year.

"Thanks, well I should really be thanking you. If it wasn't for your tutoring I don't think I'd of passed." Sam replied with a smile. That must have been the nicest thing she'd said to him, but it was due to him that she could visit England.

"It's Fine, but to be Honest you always had the knowledge in there, just needed some help getting it out." He laughed, Just as Carly rounded the corner.

"Thanks. Anyway." She smiled, as Carly approached them.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Griffin wanted to talk to me." Carly smiled as she opened up her locker.

Griffin. Freddie suddenly remembered the bet he had made with the bad boy. He needed to start acting on that and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Now that he had Sam on his good side it was going to be so much easier. Especially when they were going to be in London for two weeks.

"Let's just get outta here, I hate being at school when I don't need too be." Sam groaned and walked out of school, with Freddie and Carly following.

* * *

"Spencer!" Carly whined. "You can't take that!" She exclaimed at her older brother who was right now putting things in his case.

"Yes Baby Sister I can. What if I get bitten by a large snake?" Spencer asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Spencer! They don't have snakes in England!" Carly groaned, getting more and more annoyed with her brother.

"Well what if someone pull's a 'snakes on a plane' and we all die? Huh?" Spencer exclaimed, pulling a face.

"That's NOT gonna happen!" She yelled at him as she grabbed the huge stake Spencer had in his hands.

"Well At least let me take my icer!" He exclaimed, Carly just gave him a look. A look that if looks could kill, would have killed him right there and then. She didn't even know what his icer was but knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Sam walked out of the elevator in Bushwell onto Carly's and Freddie's floor, pulling her red suitcase and backpack along with her. She was so excited for the trip, for more than just the fact she was finally travelling abroad. But she would never tell anyone else the other reason.

"Oh hey Sam!" Freddie's voice filled the hall's as he walked out of his apartment with his blue suitcase and his own backpack.

"Fredlumps." She nodded with a grin and walked toward Carly's door.

"FREDDIE!" Sam's thoughts were interrupted as she heard that squawk which was Mrs Benson.

"What Now Mom?" He whined and turned to face his mother who had her own suitcase. Sam's eyes went wide as she then realized what was going on.

"Oh god no!" Sam yelled, her eyes going wide. "Please tell me she's not coming!" She asked hopeful. Sam wanted this to be a fun trip, not an in bed by 10 and up at 9, with sun cream and whatever else crazy likes to make sure Freddie does so he doesn't get 'hurt'.

"It's nice to see you aswell Samantha." Mrs Benson scowled at Sam who was now glaring at both the Benson's.

"Just Great! Now this trip is going to be completely ruined and have all rules and regulations!" The blonde grumbled angrily and pulled her suitcases into the Shay's apartment.

* * *

There were about 30 students coming on the trip. Their were two classes of History in their grade for that particular type, and only 30 of the students were able to come. The others either didn't pass the test or they didn't have the money to go. Sam usually wouldn't have had the money but her mother had been dating a new guy that week and he had given Sam the money. He was some kind of business attorney, she really didn't care.

The 30 students were all sat in the airport waiting for their flight which was delayed by two hours. But as they were with all their friends it really didn't bother all of them, accept for Sam of course.

"Ugghhh! I am SO bored!" Sam groaned and sunk back into her seat.

"Sam stop moaning, we're only here for another hour before we can board." Carly groaned, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I'm Hungry though!" Sam mumbled, pulling a face.

"Sam. Take this and go!" Carly chucked 15 dollars toward Sam and fell back on the chair.

Sam smirked and stood up, happily but then groaned. "Ugghh, I don't wanna walk!" She groaned and stared at Freddie smirking.

"No Way!" He exclaimed loudly putting his hands up in defense.

"C'mon Freddie! I'm Hungry and Bored!" She exclaimed, pulling 'the carly face'.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and stood up, turning around so his back was toward Sam and he knelt down a little, so Sam could jump in.

"Good Puppy." Sam grinned as she jumped onto his back and patted his head happily. "Now Go! Momma want's ham!"

Freddie groaned and started walking toward the closest shop.

"Why is Freddie being Sam's legs?" Spencer asked as he watched the two go into a shop.

"Sam's Lazy." Carly mumbled and carried on reading her magazine.

* * *

An hour later, the class were all boarded on the plane and waiting for it to take off, and of course, Sam was getting stressed out.

"I am SO uncomfortable!" Sam groaned and sat up, stretching her legs across the seat next to her, which just so happened to occupy Freddie.

"Dude. Get your legs off of me!" He exclaimed loudly, glaring at her.

"No! My legs are all cramped down there."

"Mine are longer then yours! Stop complaining!" The boy commanded annoyed, as the intercom of the plane came over their voices.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be taking off in a few moments, please make sure you are all seated and I hope you have a comfortable flight." The captain's voice came out over the intercom.

Freddie glanced at Sam, who was now removing her legs off of him. She had a look of worry on her face, it was a look he had never seen before on her.

"Sam, are you okay?" He looked at her confused, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Of course I am, Shut up you Nub!" She yelled shakily.

"Have you never been on a plane before?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"No, Now shut up!" She snapped angrily. You could tell she was worried, even Freddie could and he knew he shouldn't make fun of her for this.

"Alright, Alright, Here, take this." He reached into his bag and pulled out his PearPod, then handed it to the blonde. "It'll keep your mind off of things while taking off." He smiled, as she grabbed it, turning it on full blast.

"Samantha, I can hear that music from back here, If you dont want your ear drums to be dispersed by the time you're 30, I suggest you turn that down!" Mrs Benson exclaimed from behind her, but Sam didn't reply, just ignoring the annoying woman.

"I think she's scared of flying, Mom." Freddie replied, glancing at his mother and back to Sam who was staring into space ahead of her.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam had calmed down, after about an hour after taking off anyway. She didn't like to look weak, so she had tried to hide the fact she was scared, but Freddie and Carly could both tell she was feeling very uneasy about flying. But after an hour, she had calmed down after Freddie brought her a giant meatball. He didn't even know they sold those on planes.

"How's she doing?" Carly stood above Sam and Freddie in the aisle.

"Good." Freddie smiled, as he watched Sam sleeping peacefully, her legs sprawled across him.

"It was really nice what you did Freddie." Carly smiled at him, as he snapped his head toward his brunette friend. "You know, Calming her down, even if Sam doesn't always admit it, even she is scared sometimes." Carly moved a few strands of her away from her sleeping best friend and then returned to her seat a few rows down.

Freddie sighed, and laid his head back on the chair, trying to get some sleep. This was going to be a long flight and he wouldn't get any otherwise.

**Blah! Soooo sorry for an incredibly late update and for the super crappy writing! I don't know what's going on with me these days lol. Anyway, still review won't you? :D **

**Thanks! xx**


End file.
